Websites in GTA V
This is a list of in-game websites accessible on the Internet in Grand Theft Auto V. These are not real websites but most of the domains are owned by Rockstar Games. The following links should not lead to the actual websites, but Wikia articles on that topic. The sites in parentheses represent the real-world inspiration for each website. Not counting the Dark Net (which is not a single website but an unknown number of different websites) there are 83 distinct websites in the game. Interactive sites Gameplay-affecting sites *'Eyefind.info' (Yahoo!, Google) - Web portal, search engine and related services. *'Dynasty8realestate.com' (Century 21) - Real estate website, used to browse and purchase apartments. *'Elitastravel.com' - Air charter, used to browse and purchase aircraft. *'Legendary Motorsport' - A website where the player can buy cars. *'Southern San Andreas Super Autos' - Another website where the player can buy cars. *'Pandmcycles.com -' A website where the player can buy bikes. *'docktease.com' - A website where the player can buy boats. *[[Warstock Cache & Carry|'warstock-cache-and-carry.com']] - A website where the player can buy military vehicles. *'Epsilonprogram.com' - (scientology) The official website for the Epsilon Program. *'Bennysoriginalmotorworks.com' - A website where the player can buy the moddable vehicles for the Benny's Original Motor Works garage. (GTA Online only). *[[:Maze_Bank_Foreclosures|'foreclosure.maze-bank.com']] - A website where the player can buy various properties such as Clubhouses, Bunkers, Hangars, and Facilities. (GTA Online only). *'dynasty8executiverealty.com '- A website where the player can buy Offices and Office Garages. (GTA Online only). *'mydivinewithin.com' - A Children Of The Mountain Cult website where the player can take a test on what you really are. Used to get the password to continue with the next stage of the test in thechildrenofthemountain.com. *'thechildrenofthemountain.com '- website for the Children Of The Mountain Cult, Franklin can unlock a t-shirt here after paying multiple times and "passing" a multiple stage test. *'Lennyavery-realty.com '- The official website of Lenny Avery, real estate broker since 1993. Used in mission Extra Commission to get GPS coordinates to the destroyable signs. Social Networking *'Bleeter.biz' (Twitter) - Social networking and microblogging site. *'Lifeinvader.com' (Facebook) - Online social networking service. *'Hushsmush.com' - A social network where the player can meet women. The membership costs $500 for men and is free for women. Financial Sites *'Bawsaq.com' (NASDAQ) - The BAWSAQ stock exchange website, where the player can invest in stocks with various companies. *'Lcn-exchange.com' (NYSE)- The Liberty City National Exchange website, where the player can invest in stocks with various companies. It is the only stock exchange website available offline. *'Maze-bank.com' - The official website of the Maze Bank. *'Thebankofliberty.com ('Bank of America) - The official website of the Bank of Liberty. *'Fleeca.com' (Visa, Capital One/TD Bank)- The official website of the Fleeca Bank. *'creditcardconsolidationkings.com - '''A website offering debt consolidation Interactive sites *'Sanandreasdmv.com' - the official website of the San Andreas DMV. *'Suemurry.com' - the official website of Sue Murry. *'Jockcranley.com' - the official website of Jock Cranley. *'iwillsurviveitall.com' - pyramid scheme site created by Bill Binder. *'Cashfordeaddreams.com' - A website where the player can trade anything for cash. *'Psychicshoutout.com''' - A website where the player can consult a fortuneteller. *'Accept-the-chaos.com' - A website about Atheism. *'Sixfiguretemps.com' - A website where the player can apply to be a drug mule. *'Proposition208.com' - A website for medicinal cocaine. *'Vinewoodloglinegenerator.com' - A website which allows the player to create movie scenarios easily. *'Thepowcleanse.com' - The official website of the pow cleanse diet. *'dr-friedlander.com' - The official website for Dr. Friedlander. *'proposition43.org' - a website for promoting nontraditional families, and outlawing "nuclear" ones. Non-Interactive sites Miscellanous sites *'WhokilledLeonoraJohnson.com' - A site which has a banner about the "Blood on the Rocks" mystery. *myroomonline.net - a deserted social network selling its domain *[[Beseecher|'Beseecher.net']] - crowdfunding based website *'electrotokesystem.com '- a website selling electric drug pipes. *'fameorshame.net '- a website for the TV show Fame or Shame. *'grainoftruth.net '- website for a organic food market. *'himplantsenhancementsurgery.com' - implants and plastic surgery for men. *'lossantoscustoms.com - '''website for the car customization shops. *'lossantosfreegans.com' - website for Los Santos Freegans, people who reuse other people trash. *'minotaurfinance.com '- investment and finance. *'sawaterandpower.com''' - website for San Andreas Water and Power Department. *'stoppayingyourmortgage.net' - a domain for sale. *'vanillaunicorn.xxx' - website for the strip club. *'visitthealamosea.com' - tourism website. *'cultstopers.com '- A website exposing the different cults in in San Andreas area. *'JackHowitzer.com' - Actor Jack Howitzer's official website. *'Righteousslaughter7.com' - Video Game Righteous Slaughter 7's official website, featuring a trailer for the game. *'Hammersteinfaust.com' - Official site of the Hammerstein & Faust law firm. *'Merryweathersecurity.com' - Official site of the Merryweather private security company. *'Kungfurainbowlazerforce.com' - The official website of Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce *'Republicanspacerangers.com' - The official website of Republican Space Rangers *'Princessrobotbubblegum.com' - The official website of Princess Robot Bubblegum *'Yournewbabysname.com' - A website which generates weird names for the players' future children. *'Classicvinewood.com' (IMDB) - A list of good old Vinewood movies. *'Therealitymill.com' - The official website of The Reality Mill, producers of famous TV shows like Fame or Shame, Implant Outsource and Rehab Island. *'Junkenergydrink.com' (MONSTER, Rockstar Energy, Red Bull)- The official website of Junk, the well-known energy drink. *'Theinternetisahellhole.com' - A website for teenagers to learn what to do or not on the internet. *'Fruitcomputers.com' (Apple.com) - The official website of Fruit Computers. *'Ministerinminutes.com'- A website where the player can obtain a very advanced diploma within minutes. *'Chainsofintimacy.com' - The official website of the internationally best selling book series named Chains of Intimacy. *'Appropriateassociates.com' - A website that sells professional party guests for your next social event. *'Taco-bomb.com' - The official website for the Taco Bomb restaurants. *'Manopauseadventures.com' - A website where the player can book extreme adventures. *'Monetaryscience.us ' - An investment calculator. *'Swallowco.com' - The official website of the Swallow clothing company. *'Abstinentamerica.com' - A website promoting hatred of alcohol. *'Egochaserenergybar.com' - The official website of Ego Chaser energy bars.' *'Altruistsunite.com - The website of the Altruists, written entirely in morse code. *'Yourdeadfamily.com (Ancestry.com)' - A genealogy search engine. *'Universaluniform.net (Americanapparel.net)'- A clothing website. *'Preservexskincream.com' - A website that sells skin cream. *'Fabienlaroucheyoga.com' - Fabien LaRouche's Yoga website. *'Bedevinweston.com' - Devin Weston's website. *'Bullsharktestosterone.com' - The official website of Bull Shark Testosterone. *'Toeshoesusa.com' - The official website of Toe Shoes. * Toiletcleaneronline.com - A website selling drugs under the guise of "toilet cleaning products". * AmmuNation.net - The official website of Ammu-Nation. * Dark Net - A secret section of the internet used for illegal activities such as drug dealing and weapon smuggling. hu:Weboldalak a GTA V-ben Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA V